


I want to be with you everywhere

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Richie's first tour without Eddie. Thankfully Steve is there to help
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Steve Covall/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	I want to be with you everywhere

Richie hadn’t left Eddie’s side after they had gotten back from Derry. He thought he might not tour ever again, but thanks to Eddie’s encouragement, he’s been writing his own jokes for his sets. Richie is already funny without someone giving him dumb jokes about his ex-girlfriend who didn’t exist, but now he could have jokes about his personal experiences and his childhood that he remembered now. 

The night before he had to leave, Richie was panicking but he wouldn’t try to make Eddie more upset because he knew that Eddie would worry real bad once he was gone. He would definitely blow up Steve’s phone the first night. Richie would be a bit of a wreck after not going on stage for a year or so now. The last show he had, he ended up puking on some dude’s car and forgetting his jokes so he really hoped that something else like that wouldn’t happen. 

Eddie hummed and held onto Richie as he rubbed his back “I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you for even going back out and trying. You’re amazing and so funny. The people are going to love you almost as much as I do” He kissed his cheek “You made me laugh when you were practicing your set!” He smiled slightly. “I believe in you and if you get overwhelmed you can call me but I know Steve is gonna protect you” 

Richie smiled as he slipped off his glasses and set them on the nightstand “I’ll probably call you crying the first night. So don’t be super surprised if that happens. I’ll try not to lock myself in the bathroom but no promises” He chuckled slightly. He took some melatonin and hummed “I love you so much, Papa” 

He groaned as the alarm went off, he had everything packed the night before so he took a shower and got dressed. “I gotta go..” He kissed Eddie on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a month or so” He hummed and tried not to tear up. He felt a little guilty because Eddie was gonna be all alone but he kept trying to remind himself that everything was gonna be okay.

Eddie hummed and smiled “Call me before the show tonight, Babe. I’ll do my best to keep tabs on you. You try not to worry about me too much” He held onto him tightly. “I packed everything you need as well as my cologne in case you need your blanket to smell like me.

Steve knocked on the door because Richie was taking a little long and sighed “C’mon Buddy... Hurry Up.” He muttered to himself as he waited. He knew how worried Richie had been feeling because he had sent a text saying he wouldn’t go at least three times with a text from Eddie apologizing.

Richie went out with his suitcase in hand “Sorry Steve’ He yawned slightly and loaded up everything in the tour bus. He was almost crying at this point. After an hour or so of napping, He woke up without Eddie next to him and burst into tears. 

Steve sighed softly and laid next to Richie as he rubbed his back “Wanna watch a movie buddy? We can pick whatever you want.” He was thankful for that dumb tablet that Eddie packed because there was a mini DVD player on the bus but unfortunately for the situation, he didn’t pack for a toddler more so movies that Richie would normally enjoy. Thankfully Richie had every streaming service known to man so they were able to avoid a crisis. 

Richie had decided on watching The Muppets but he would not let Steve leave his side. Truth be told Steve really didn't mind cuddling Richie. "You're burning up. Little Trashmouth" He ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "You're always a little heater according to Eddie" He chuckled slightly.

Thankfully the show went well and Richie was overly tired so as he found his bed on the tour bus as quickly as he could. He just passed out forgetting to text Eddie which wasn't the best idea for Eddie's anxiety.

Steve was just checking the scedule when he heard his phone ring. "Hello, This is Ste-" He was cut off by Eddie frantically asking if Richie was okay. He sighed softly knowing that this wasn't something serious. "He just ended up napping" 

Eddie smiled and rubbed his eyes "I'm glad to hear that. Just miss him more than I thought" He sighed softly. "Keep him safe and thank you so much. I mean it'

Tour had ups and downs but it was worth it when Richie got home and in Eddie's arms


End file.
